Fire in the Dark
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: The power goes out during a storm and Yugi decides they should pretend they're in Yami's time. Yami has interesting ideas of how to show Yugi what life was like. YYxY yaoi lemon


Okay, parents out of town for the day again! Yay! Taking a little break from 'Road Romance' for this quick little one shot. Rain storms galore where I am so it's only a matter of time before there's a power outage. I hope this doesn't jinx it….. Oh well, lemony, fluffy, horny Yami. Fun time huh?

I do not own Yugioh. There I said it. Happy?

**Akldjfklajgkljiowehkdlsngsklvnkldshgiouewaiohfvnasdjknbjkdsahgjkqyhoweiuytouidhegvjkdfbdsaf**

Yami squeezed Yugi close to him on the couch. Outside the cozy living room where the two lovers enjoyed a movie, a cold fall storm raged on. Branches from a nearby tree rapped on the window, causing Yugi to cling to Yami tighter. The taller man welcomed his aibou's embrace with a smile. Though he felt sorry for his little light with his fear of storms, he couldn't help but feel thankful for all the moments of fear when Yugi would come to Yami for help.

To help his lover, Yami had taken the liberty of turning on every single light in their house. He had put a romantic movie in the DVD player and had placed a blanket over him and his aibou. He gave Yugi another kiss on the forehead before turning back to watch "Titanic." (A/N: Obsessed with this movie right now. I don't see Jack and Rose, I see Yugi and Yami when I watch)

Yugi tilted his head as he watched Rose jump from the lifeboat and back onto the ship only to be embraced by a shocked but grateful Jack.

"W-would you ever do that for me Yami?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Yami smirked and lightly bumped Yugi on the side of his head. "What do you think?" he asked, giving the boy a playful Eskimo kiss.

Yugi smiled. "Yes then?"

"Duh!" Yami said. Realizing it was a tad foolish, he added," I love you."

Yugi snuggled into Yami further. "I love you too. Always."

Yami tweaked Yugi's nose. "Good. Just watch the movie."

The last flash of lightning lit up the room as the storm downgraded to just a harsh downpour. Yugi yawned and smiled. He closed his eyes as he laid his head on Yami's lap. Yami smirked at noticing how close his aibou's face was to his member. He soon erased the thought from his mind and looked back at the movie.

The lights flickered and Yami frowned. It was strange to the ancient pharaoh who was still not completely familiar with the concept of electricity. Yugi opened his eyes and frowned as well.

"Yami, what was that?" he asked. "Did I see something there?"

"The lights aibou," the other answered in wonder. "They went on and off in less than a second."

"Damn. The storm is moving over the power plant. The power could go completely off any time now."

Before Yami had any time to question this logic, the entire room went dark. Yugi yelped and Yami's eyes widened in shock. He reached out into the darkness until he had a firm hold on Yugi's shirt.

"Aibou!"

"Yami!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. The power just went out."

"It did what?"

Yugi sighed and giggled in the darkness. "The electrical wires that give us power can't deal with the lightning that strikes it. So nothing that works on electricity can work."

"This happen often?" Yami asked.

"Only during storms."

"It comes back on right?"

Yugi nodded though Yami couldn't see. "It should be back in a couple hours."

"What!"

Yugi giggled. "What does it matter? You can't run anything but the DVD player, video games, and computer," he pointed out.

Yami smirked. "That's why I kick your ass at and Mario game. I use my brain for the important things in life."

"Yeah well, right now we have to find flashlights or something like that. I can't see a thing!" Yugi said.

"How can you find the flashlights then?" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't know where Jichan hid them. He's off on business and the phone doesn't work…." Yugi said, letting his voice trail off as he thought.

Yami took Yugi's hand in his and began to stroke it lightly. His aibou was so smart. He could always figure his way out of any situation. When they were bored, he'd find something to do. Yami smirked as he realized that the conditions were right for something he might like to do.

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"I know for certain there are candles in the kitchen," Yugi said triumphantly. "The upper cupboard next to the fridge."

"Good. Now how do we get them?"

"We can feel our way there."

Yugi began to stand but Yami frowned. "Oh no you don't. It's too dangerous to be walking around in a pitch black house all by yourself. I'll go."

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. "And it's any safer for you?" he asked.

Yami bit his lip. He exhaled long and hard. "How about we both go?" he suggested.

Yugi smiled as he helped Yami stand. Estimating where Yami's mouth was, he leaned up and kissed that area of Yami's body.

"Aibou?"

"Hai?"

"Why'd you kiss my ear?"

Yugi blushed in the darkness. "Gomen koi."

Yami took Yugi's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Let's just go." Reaching out a hand, Yami led his aibou to the kitchen.

**LINE:FLASHFORWARD**

Yami moaned as he sat on the couch. He brought his foot up onto the couch in front of him. Taking off his sock, he examined his many sore toes. Yugi smiled as he placed the lit candles in various placed around the room.

"Arigato koi," he said with a giggle as he joined Yami on the couch.

"No problem," Yami mumbled.

Yugi smiled. "Aw, it won't be so bad. This will be fun!"

Yami looked confused in the dimly lit room. "How so?"

"We can act Amish for the night! Or at least how you would have done it in your time."

"Meaning?"

"You know, cooking over the fireplace, washing the dishes in the sink, using wool blankets-"

"Having sex without a condom."

Yugi's eyes widened and a mad red blush crossed his face. "Yami!"

"What? In my time we didn't have those. They are pretty modern if you think about it."

"I'm shocked you'd bring that up! I mean, have we ever had sex before?"

"Do you want to?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Yugi didn't respond.

Yami nodded knowingly. "When you're ready little one. But I'm just giving you a history lesson. Telling you what we had and didn't have."

Yugi nodded. "I'll go get some marshmallows for the smores," he said uneasily.

Yami nodded and watched his aibou walk out of the room very "closely."

The two boys soon found themselves sitting in front of a lit fireplace, both holding out a long fork to the fire. Yugi sat in Yami's lap as he spun the utensil around and around. Yami held his fork in one hand and stroked Yugi's shoulder with the other.

"Look, it's turning brown," Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek. "And you're turning red."

Yugi gave a confused look and stuttered for words. "Am not!"

"You're right. You weren't before, but now that I've said it, you are now!" Yami cried with a laugh.

Yugi's eyes widened as Yami placed both of their forks on the coffee table and quickly flipped onto his back, taking Yugi with him. Yugi yelped as Yami continued to laugh as he looked at the boy above him. Yugi finally smiled and stopped Yami's laughing with a deep kiss. Yami leaned into his aibou and moaned as he reached up to take his marshmallow from the table. He broke the kiss and placed it in his mouth, allowing half to stick out for his aibou.

Yugi blushed but willingly leaned forward and took the end of the marshmallow in his mouth. Yami moaned as he felt Yugi's lips and teeth against his own. Yugi bit off his end and sat up to let Yami observe how slowly he was chewing. Yami growled as his member began to harden and become erect. Yugi swallowed the marshmallow and proceeded in licking his lips. Then he paused and his eyes widened.

"Yami?"

"Aibou?"

"Are-are you okay?" he asked, motioning down towards Yami's nether regions.

Yami smirked. "Never better," he said in a sexy voice that sent shivers up Yugi's spine.

Yugi gulped, praying he wouldn't regret the words he was about to say.

"I-I think I'm ready for that history lesson you wanted to give me…"

Yami nodded. "You sure?" he asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into a deep kiss. He slowly stood and scooped Yugi up in his arms. He gently laid his aibou down on the soft couch.

"We shall make love in the dim light of the fires tonight my love," he whispered.

"How romantic," Yugi chimed.

Yami nodded. He slowly brought his hands down the bottom of his shirt. Slowly, he removed the article of clothing and stood before his aibou half naked.

Yugi smiled and propped himself up and did the same. Yami nodded and climbed over Yugi and pulled him into another passionate kiss as he fumbled with Yugi's zipper. Yugi moaned as Yami brought his pants down to his legs. The cool air passed over his member freely as he happened to not be wearing any underwear that day. Yami tossed the unwanted article of clothing behind the couch.

Yugi whimpered as the cold air made his manhood twitch in want. Yami smirked and moved his head down to Yugi's waist. He licked Yugi's inner thighs and blew his warm breath onto Yugi's member. Yugi moaned. Yami smirked. Slowly, he took his aibou into his mouth.

Yugi arched his back and grunted at the new sensation. Never before had he experienced such warmth. Yami's mouth was a haven in the cool of the night. Not only that, it felt…good. Yugi pressed his head to the couch and moaned. Yami tightened his lips' grip on Yugi's manhood and gave one hard suck. Yugi's eyes shot open and he screamed. Yami gave another hard suck and Yugi bucked his hips up.

"Yami, so warm. More!"

The pharaoh had never been merciful to his captives as king, but this time was different. He wanted to hear the boy scream but for a whole different reason. He smiled over Yugi's erection and began sucking and bobbing his head. Yugi trust his hips up to bury himself further into Yami's mouth. With each suck, and each touch of Yami's hands to his thighs, Yugi gave out a scream that sent Yami over the edge. He lost all control of his mouth and began biting down ever so lightly with his sucks. Yugi screamed as he felt his member would explode if he didn't….

"Yami! I'm gonna…gonna-"

Yami drank in every drop of Yugi's seed that came pouring into his mouth. With a content sigh, he swallowed and wiped his lips clean.

Yugi took deep breaths until his felt his energy return again. Once it did, he slowly opened his eyes to see a now naked Yami sitting over him. His eyes opened wide as he scanned a very tone and tan body.

Yami smiled as he leaned down to suck on Yugi's neck. The boy threw his chin up and gave a loud long moan. Yami began to nip at the sensitive skin until Yugi bucked his hips up. Yami, feeling how hard he had made his aibou's erection, slowly removed his mouth from Yugi's neck and caressed the boy's face.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "I know it'll hurt but….I just-I want you tonight Yami."

Yami gave Yugi another kiss on the lips before spreading the boy's legs apart. Positioning himself at Yugi's entrance, he looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

With that, Yami gave a hard thrust into Yugi. Yugi threw back his head and gritted his teeth. He gave a loud groan from deep in his throat. Yami practically melted from the intense heat of Yugi and the moan that made his nerves scream.

"Yami! Please!"

Yami took both of Yugi's hands into his as he pulled out until only the tip was inside Yugi. With all his strength, he thrust back in, hitting Yugi' prostate with force. Yugi screamed. Yami did it again. Yugi cried out Yami's name. Again and again, Yami would thrust into Yugi and Yugi would cry out erotically. Yami's member felt every ounce of the inside of Yugi and Yami's nerves made him feel in heaven. Feeling every inch of his koi was all that Yami needed. Apparently, Yami was all Yugi needed at this moment as well.

Yami loved the feeling. He squeezed Yugi's hand as he thrust in continuously. He loved his aibou and was happy he was able to pleasure him so well. Yugi's screams were proof of that. Each thrust sent Yami's love deep into Yugi's body though he had not yet hit his climax.

Yami continued his assault on Yugi's prostate. Finally, Yugi couldn't take it anymore. His walls tightened around Yami and the muscles in his stomach twisted with his pleasure. He bucked his hips up in time with Yami's forceful thrusts. He began moaning louder with the mix of pain and pleasure.

"Yu-Yugi!"

"Yami! I'm coming! Faster!"

Yami gripped Yugi's hips and with each thrust, he pulled the boy into him. He wanted more and more of his aibou and the pleasure he was receiving from him. Yugi's semen dripped over his fingers as he continued to pull him closer. Finally, Yami's body couldn't take it anymore either.

With one quick thrust, he spilled his seed deep into Yugi, crying out his name, and gently set him down. Yugi panted loudly as Yami laid his head on Yugi's chest. Yugi ran his hand through Yami's hair as he felt the leftovers of Yami's essence fill his body. Yami had by now gathered the strength needed to pull out of his lover, but he decided against it.

Though he would always be in Yugi's heart, it never hurt to show that he was still there. The pharaoh stayed buried in his aibou as the two boys held each other, staring into the fire of the fireplace.

"The fire is like our love isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and kissed one of Yugi's nipples. "Hai koi. It shines brightly in the darkness, only to show what really matters in this world. The unity of two people."

Yugi cradled Yami's head in his arms. The lights flickered and then turned on. The two boys looked up at the lights, then at each other. They laughed. Yami stood and walked over to the light switch. He flipped it off and jumped back onto the couch and into Yugi's warm embrace.

"I like how you lived Yami."

Yami smirked. "Me too Aibou. Me too."

**Qeuruiadyfghjkdshvgoiuwahgvjkbmnzgjkrawhlekufyduigahjdkfghjklayreuioqypetewodsgovhcxzjvbdf**

Ah, I needed that. Hm, still mid afternoon. No parents. Yay, I can bake cookies and not have to wipe all the extra batter off the beaters before I lick them! Aren't I evil!

Y.Aurora: This was more evil than that.

Aurora: It's just the thrill of no parents around.

Y.Aurora: Either that or you're high.

Aurora: Nope, just hyper. So make a hyper person even more hyper and review fellow lemon lovers!

Y.Aurora: Even if you think it's a bad idea doing so, just do it anyway!


End file.
